A Hannah Montana Christmas
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: I was thinking during the Thankgiving holiday about what if Hannah Montana had concert in San Francisco, Smallville, and Stars Hollow. How would my favorite shows interfere with each other.I wanted my last beta reader to help me...CloisSpoilerAlert!
1. Chapter 1 : What about Christmas?

_I was trying to wait for my beta reader from my last story but she hasn't replyed. Sorry _Transgenic-girl , _ I really wanted to post this and your profile said that you were besy and it's the holidays so I don't want to bother. If you really want to beta read my other chapters just e-mail me. Now to my readers, I hope you like my story and reply. I'm not sure if I'll keep working on my story since I only have a few days left of my holidays. I know it's not Christmas yet, but it will be._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

Miley, Oliver and Lilly were sitting on the beach during a normal day (or at least as normal as it could be).

Oliver: Hey, Miley, are you doing anything for Christmas?

Miley: I'm not, but Hannah is. Do you guys like to come?

Lilly: Sure, what are we going to do?

Oliver: Are we singing at one of your Christmas concerts? The last time I sang, it almost scared me to death.

Miley: It couldn't have been that bad. Plus they put you on the news for saving Hannah.

Lilly: Yeah, that's got to be good for Smoken Oken.

Oliver: Okay, I guess.

Lilly: Has you two forgotten my question...

Miley: No, Lilly. We got the concert and only Hannah is singing...Unless someone wants to.

Lilly: How's Jake?

Miley: I've gotten an e-mail from him saying he is fine, but I don't know if it's a good idea that we are having a long-relationship starting out. I might brake up with him even though I really like him. I feel like I don't even know him and being away for 4 months isn't helping. I think I might like another guy. Is that wrong?...

Lilly: I think you should tell him, Miley.

Miley: Who? The guy I like or Jake?

Lilly: We were talking about Jake first so I guess him. What do you think Oliver?

Oliver: Um (looking at Miley then off to the water)...This girl talk I guess I'll go.

Lilly: You are not very helpful are you.

Miley: That's okay. I need to get back home...O, one of the concerts is going to be in San Fransico then we will go to Smallville, Kansas then Corpus Christi, Texas then Stars Hollow, Connecticut.

Oliver: All that on Christmas?

Lilly: No, Doughnut. It's going to be spread out a bit, right?(Noticing that Miley was looking at Oliver)...Miley?

Miley: What? O, It's going to be before Christmas.

Lilly: Sounds good. Is Jackson coming?

Miley: Yes, why?

Lilly: Just wondering...

Miley: Well, I got to go help dad pick out Jackson's present at the mall.

Oliver: Okay. Bye, Miley...

Miley walks off leaving Oliver and Lilly left.

Oliver: You like Jackson, don't you?

Lilly: You like Miley, don't you?

Oliver: Don't change the subject.

Lilly: So you do like her. Why were you not jealous when Miley like Jake or when Jake kissed her?

Oliver: I wanted to punch him in the face...

Lilly: What? You really do like her!

Oliver: Okay, I do but don't tell her.

Lilly: I won't tell her unless you don't tell her I like her brother.

Oliver: Ha! So you do like him?

Lilly: I was nice to you when you told me that you like our best friend...By the way, when do you start liking her?

Oliver: The morning after she told me her secret, but I noticed a bit more when she was with Josh then even more for Jake. She hasn't told anyother guy her secret than me.

Lilly: So you feel almost special because of that.

Oliver: Yeah a bit but I really like who she is before and after the secret.

Lilly: So sweet.


	2. Chapter 2 : It's Jackson's party

_Thanks for the reviews. I really apreciate it. I'm glad you notice my pairings. I going to put my pairings on the other shows to so don't get mad if they are not they way you want them to end up. I guess what I'm saying is this is my fanfic, but I don't own any of the shows ( I happen to forgot to post that on the first chapter ). I'm glad you also like my idea of putting my favorite shows together. I have been trying to figure out how to do that for a while and I found it (so the idea is mine. You can use it but not the same way I'm doing it). By the way, I have been writing in play form because I realised that I write better and easier fanfics this way when I wrote "Supergirl" plus it is unique compared to other stories. The next chapter (3) they will go to Charmed. I'm going to try to do a chapter for each show (although Corpus Christi isn't in any show that I know of. I just wanted to mention it). Thanks for reading! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 2:

At the Stewarts' house in the living room is where Miley finds her dad looking at pictures.

Miley: Hey Dad, what's up?

Robby: I'm fine...(looking at a photo of someone).

Miley: You don't look fine. Who's photo is it of?

Roddy: It was the last Christmas we were all together.

Miley: Dad...

Roddy: It's okay, Bud...Let's go to the mall so we can pick something he might like.

Miley: Dad, are you sure? I mean I could...

Roddy: It's your brother's birthday tomorrow. We really need to get him something.

Miley: Okay. I hope he likes that we are going away for Christmas. I think Lilly does.

Roddy: Lilly likes Jackson? When did this happen?

Miley: I just noticed this awhile ago, but I think it's been for awhile.

Roddy: And Jake? Is he treating you well?

Miley: Yeah, he is dad...

Roddy: but...

Miley: I think I'm not treating him well.

Roddy: How? You really like him. You even went all the way to stealing that tape.

Miley: I wasn't stealing. I was grabbing what was mine. Plus now having him far away makes me think that I might not like him, but another guy.

Roddy: You sure jump fast.

Miley: Yeah...Let's go to the mall.

In the mall

Miley: Dad, We gone to 20 stores. Why can't we find something we both want to get him?

Robby: I'm sorry, Bud. I just don't think any of those ideas would be good for him.

Miley: So what should we get him?

Roddy: I'm not sure...

Miley: Yah! What about a gift card?

Roddy: Okay. What store?

Miley: DAD!

Roddy: Okay. Okay. We'll go to that music store we just pasted and get one there.

Miley: Finally!...Oliver!!

Roddy: What about him?

Miley: He's right behind you...(Just as Miley's Dad bumps backwards into Oliver) Dad.

Roddy: Sorry...

Oliver: That's okay, Mr. Stewart. Are you guys here for Jackson or Christmas shopping?

Miley: Jackson. We'll shop for Christmas later.

Oliver: Are you sure with all those concerts set up?

Miley: Don't worry. We don't go until two more weeks.

Oliver: O...

Robby: Um...I'm not sure about that, Bud. I was just notified this morning that we are going after tomorrow.

Are you coming Oliver?

Miley: What? Wow...okay. Yes, he and Lilly are coming. Didn't I tell you dad?

Robby: Not that I have been aware of.

Oliver: I'm sorry, Miley. I didn't know...

Miley: I just forgot to tell him. It's okay. What are you doing here Oliver?

Oliver: My grandmother wanted me to come with her Christmas shopping. I have finally got away...(Miley and Robby look at him shocked)...No, I really like her...it's just this time of year she goes crazy shopping with coupons and everything.

Robby watching his daughter act differently with a boy that has been her best friend for so long.

Miley: That doesn't seem too bad.

Oliver (gives Miley the same weird look he had when he found out that his bully had ate beans): Trust me. You have to be there.

Miley just laughs and father instinct kicks into Robby when he notices that they both like each other.

Robby: Miley, shouldn't we go get that gift card for Jackson.

Miley: Alright...

Oliver: Can I go with you guys?

Miley: Is she that bad?

Oliver's Grandmother: Oliver! Where are you? I need you to try this shirt on. It's on sale. I think this might be better that those things you wear.

Miley: It's fine with me. Dad?

Robby: We will be going to that shop for...(pointing at the music shop and getting cut short)

Oliver: Hurry! Let's go!

Miley starts laughing.

Oliver: I'm glad my pain give you happiness. (Grabs her by the hand) Let's go, Miley!

The next day at Rico's with Jackson, Cooper, Rico, Robby, Oliver, Miley, and Lilly during the opening of the presents.

Jackson: Thanks Rico for letting me have my birthday party here.

Rico: I didn't. My father did. So since I had to come for my father, I thought to get those "spicy" (spit into Jackson's face) chicken wings.

Jackson: RICO!!

Oliver: I didn't know they were spicy. Wow. I can handle H.O.T...Hot.

Miley just laughs and everyone just looks at him.

Lilly: Oliver...

Cooper: Jackson, how about you start opening your presents?

Jackson: What the rush, bro?

Cooper: Sorry, I've just got something going on after this.

Lilly: What's so important that you have to rush your own best friend's birthday? (Miley taps her on her arm)

Cooper: Um...

Jackson: You got a date, right? (Cooper nods) That's okay, bro. I'll open yours first so you can go.

Cooper: Thanks. Here it is. (hands over a blue present like all the others next to a green one)

Jackson rips it open and notices that it is a football jersey

Jackson: Thanks Cooper! Now I can go play football.

Rico: ...Great idea.

Cooper: Well, I've got to go. Bye.

Cooper leaves and goes to the beach.

Robby: Here's your present, Jackson. It's from Miley and I.

Jackson: Thanks Dad...Miley. I wonder what it is...Cool. It's a gift card. I'm going later to buy a cd. Hey Rico, did you get me something?

Rico: This...(looking around) is your present.

Jackson: Thanks...Rico.

Lilly: Wow. You said "Thanks" to Rico twice today. You must be in a happy mood.

Jackson: I am. I am. What did you get me, Lilly?

Lilly hands him the green present.

Jackson: Wow. Green.

Lilly: I hope you like what inside as much as the outside.

Jackson: I think I will...a car!

Oliver: A CAR!!!

Jackson: A remote car with chocolate!! Thanks Lilly! (hugs Lilly)

Lilly: (still hugging Jackson) It's no big...

Robby: Um...

Jackson and Lilly spilt fast

Oliver: I don't know if my present can beat Lilly's (looks at her), but it's the best I could do.

Oliver hands him the last blue present. Jackson rips it open slowly because it's the last one.

Oliver: I didn't really know what to get you so I got that Blockbuster packet (popcorn, gift card, soda, candy).

Jackson: It's still good. I can use this on a date. (looks at Lilly and notices that she looks sad when he made that comment) Thanks Oliver.

Miley: I'm so sorry that we got to go after your birthday for the tour. Dad just told me yesterday that they changed it.

Jackson: Don't worry, Miley. Lilly...Oliver... Are you two going?

Oliver: Yeah

Lilly: Yes

Jackson: Cool. I would ask Cooper to go too, but he's got that date. Lucky man! (looks and smiles at Lilly)

Hey Lilly, let's talk later.

Lilly: Okay...

Miley: Alright. Dad, did you hear the ice cream truck?

Oliver: What ice cream...? (Miley grabs him in mid-sentence)

Miley: Oliver, I've got to show you something...


	3. Chapter 3 : It's So Charmed!

_I so glad that someone on here said to use Notepad or I wouldn't of able to put this chapter and my next chapter up!! Thanks! By the way, I was listening to "Who said" when I found out and it worked!!! Love being a fan!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Thanks for the reviews again! I hope you like this chapter. Now I'm starting my idea. I might end up using two chapters for each place they go (if I end up wanting to write more during writing the story). I like this story because I get a chance to write about some of my favorite shows in one fanfic. Awesome! I hope I improve with each chapter like I did with "SuperGirl" (my first real fanfic). Thanks for reading!  
_--------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**:

Miley dragging Oliver's arm to the beach.  
Oliver: So what did you want to show me?  
Miley: I'm sorry. I did that so Lilly and Jackson could be alone.  
Oliver: So that's why you told your dad about the ice cream truck, but...What I don't understand is why you want your brother and your best friend to be alone?  
Miley: Oliver...I realized that they both like each other and I think they should realize it before we go tomorrow to San Francisco.  
Oliver: O...okay that makes sense. So what are we going to do now?  
Miley: Swimming?  
Oliver: Okay.  
Next day at Miley's house in the living room Robby: So are we all ready to go to the airport?  
Jackson: Lilly and Miley are in the Hannah Room and won't come out. Oliver: I'll go and check.  
Robby: That's okay, Oliver. MILEY! COME DOWN NOW!  
Oliver: Wow! Mr. Stewart, you've got good lungs.  
Robby: Thank you.  
Both Miley and Lilly run down with their suitcases. Oliver helps out Miley with one while holding on to his and Jackson does the same with Lilly.  
Robby: Good. Now we can go.  
Everyone: Yeah Miley: To San Francisco!

A 15 year old boy orbs down to underworld and finds two demons talking about working with Vampires.  
Demon 1: I think that they will help us since they haven't had food since the "Charmed Ones" got to power. We both want the same thing.  
Demon 2: Killing innocents.  
Demon 1: Yes and take over the world.  
Demon 2: So what are we going to do?  
Demon 1: I have told you before. Did you forget? (Demon 2 nods) Alright, We (showing his hands toward them two) will help the Vampires get in and we attack all those fans of Hannah Montana then we (doing the hand gesture again) attack Hannah Montana. Demon 2: How will this help us rule the world?  
Demon 1: AAA! Do I have to tell you everything.  
The boy orbs back home and finds his mom baking cookies.  
Piper: What were you doing, Chris?  
Chris: I'm so sorry. I was in the underworld.  
Piper: What?! You know that is dangerous!  
Chris: I know, Mom. But I went to find the demon that attacked my best friend.  
Piper: I know you want to find him and kill him, but you can't. You have to learn to be careful.  
Chris: Sorry. I need to tell you something that they said.  
Piper: The demons?  
Chris: Yes, they said that they were going to attack the fans of Hannah Montana and Hannah Montana during a concert that is coming up.  
Piper: Are you sure? You are not just telling me this so you can go to her concert. I know you have a crush on her.  
Chris: Mom! Me having a crush has nothing to do with it. They are planning to do this with the Vampires.  
Piper: Hun, Demons don't like to interact with Vampires.  
Chris: I thought so too, but these demons are different. Please believe me!  
Phoebe: What's wrong? Some one feels like someone doesn't trust him. Piper, his telling the truth.  
Chris: See! Aunt Phoebe would know.  
Phoebe: Aww...Thanks.  
Piper: Alright. We will figure something out, but we have to wait for Paige. Phoebe: Sure. I think she will be back soon. You are right. If it's really big then we will need the power of three.  
Chris: So you will help her out.  
Piper: Yes and her fans too. Chris: I want to help you guys fight them.  
Piper: No, Chris. You're not ready yet, but you can go to your dad, up there, and tell him too. Maybe "They" have information that we could use.  
Chris: Alright...(orbs out)  
Phoebe: He's so cute. I hope we can figure something out to take care of that concert. You know he still has that crush on her, right?  
Piper: Yes...I just hope he doesn't do anything rash with those emotions.

Robby, Jackson, Lilly (dress up as Lola), Oliver and Miley (dress up as Hannah) arrive at the airport and some fans are there cheering them on. There's even photographers taking pictures of them get off the plane into the airport then get their suitcase then when they get into their limo to go to their hotel...


	4. Chapter 4 : All I Want For Christmas

_I like I said before..."I LOVE being a fan_!!!!!!!"  
--------------------------------------------------------

_It's acting a bit weird so some of the paragraphs might not be paragraphs. If you understood that then that's great._

---------------------------------------------

_I'm sorry that I didn't post chapter 3 yesterday, but wouldn't let me and it still doesn't let me. I hope later it will work so I can post chapter 3 and 4. I hope you like the chapters. Next is Smallville. I wonder how I'm going to write the story now. I having fun writing this story so I hope you are having as fun as me when you are reading._

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**:

The next day Miley gets ready to be Hannah and then she helps to give Oliver an identity of Oscar (with blond wig). Lilly finished getting dressed and put her purple wig. Lilly helps Jackson, but so does Miley's dad, Robby.

Oliver: Trying to make me, Mr. Hannah Montana.  
Miley: Um...  
Lilly (trying to put a blue wig on Jackson): So cute!  
Jackson: My wig? Or them? Or me?  
Lilly: All three, Jackson!  
Jackson: I don't want to be cute. I want to be handsome. Dad, help me!  
Robby (starts to laugh and then hums the song he sang before): You look like that one time when you looked like a blue bird because of that girl that you like cut and colored your hair.  
Lilly: What girl?  
Jackson: No girl. She didn't like me. She was only doing those things to me because Rico paid her. _Rico!  
_Lilly (hugging Jackson by the neck): Poor baby!  
Miley: So cute, but so weird.  
Oliver (nods at her comment): So I'm going to be Oscar. What's my last name?  
Miley: Um...Well, I was going give you your last name but people might notice it from the news. I'm not sure, but what ever we name Jackson with he's going to have my last name so that way fans can know I have a brother.  
Lilly: Maybe Jack Montana.  
Miley: I don't think so because the fans already know Jackson. It wouldn't change much.

Jackson: What about Zach Montana, Miles?  
Everyone: Sounds good.  
Oliver: I think I should have a last name. It doesn't matter if it doesn't have an "O" in it. What about Oscar Ford?  
Miley: Okay...(thinking _Oscar Montana...yeah_)  
Robby: Let's go. (Miley jumps) We need to go before for sound check and a little warm-up.  
Oliver: Warm-up? Are we running?  
Everyone laughs

30 minutes later at the auditorium Hannah, Oscar, Zach, Lola and Hannah's Manager wait in Hannah's dressing room to start the concert when a boy orbs in.  
Hannah: Wow. How did you do that? You shouldn't be in here.  
Chris: I'm so sorry, Hannah, but I heard a tip that someone going to attack your fans here and you. My mom and my aunts can help stop them, but I just wanted you to know so you wouldn't get hurt.  
Oscar: Was that magic?

Chris: Yes, I shouldn't of done that. Mom told me to not do that in front of Muggles...even though she didn't call you guys that. I just like using the word because I love reading Harry Potter.  
Lola: So is Harry Potter real?  
Chris: My family told me he wasn't, but I'm going to find out soon if he is real by going to London after Hannah is okay.  
Lola: Cool. I see Hannah's got another fan that crushing on her.  
Chris: Um.  
Oscar: I hope you are not saying this just so you can meet Hannah. Even if I like the "magic" thing.  
Hannah: Oli-Oscar, remember Hannah's first biggest fan. Sorry about him. What's your name?  
Chris: Chris Halliwell. Is he your boyfriend (pointing to Oscar)?  
Hannah: Yes, he is and Zach is my brother.

Chris: Wow. I didn't know you had a brother. I've got one too. By the way, can I have your autograph since I'm here.  
Hannah: Sure. (signs a poster of her and gives it to Chris)  
Then a man orbs in which Robby notices that it's Chris' dad.  
Leo: Chris, Why did you come here? You were suppose to go home. Your mom and aunts will keep everyone save trust me.

Robby: Hello, you're Chris' dad. What exactly going on?  
Leo: Where can we go to talk privately?  
Paige, Piper and Phoebe orb in and Piper notices Chris.  
Piper: Chris, what are you doing here?  
Chris: Sorry.  
Paige: Chris being rash. Like we haven't seen that before!  
Chris: What is Aunt Paige talking about?  
Piper: Don't worry. We got to go out and find those...Um.  
Hannah: We know that all of you can do magic, but how is that going to help keeping everyone safe.

That's when the Halliwell family tells Hannah, her brother, and her friends their story and tells her to be calm and that she needs to keep performing thoughout the concert no matter what because that way no one will worry and her fans will be happy.  
After a few songs... Hannah: I was wondering if you guys would let me sing a christmas song with my boyfriend, Oscar?  
Fans: Yeah!  
Hannah: Oscar, do you want to come out here and sing with me?  
He runs out to Hannah

Oscar: Um...I'm not sure if that's a good idea. I don't sing very good.  
Hannah: You sing really good when I'm around, but if you really don't want to do it it's fine.  
Oscar: Okay, Alright I'll sing.  
Hannah and Oscar:  
(First Hannah sing then Hannah and Oscar start singing)

**I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**There's just one thing I need **

**I don't care about the presents **

**Underneath the Christmas tree **

**I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**All I want for Christmas is... You**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**There's just one thing I need **

**I don't care about the presents **

**Underneath the Christmas tree **

**I don't need to hang my stocking **

**There upon the fireplace **

**Santa Claus won't make me happy **

**With a toy on Christmas day **

**I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**All I want for Christmas is you **

**I won't ask for much this Christmas **

**I don't even wish for snow **

**I'm just gonna keep on waiting **

**Underneath the mistletoe **

**I won't make a list and send it **

**To the North Pole for Saint Nick **

**I won't even stay awake to **

**Hear those magic reindeers click **

**'Cause I just want you here tonight **

**Holding on to me so tight **

**What more can I do **

**Baby all I want for Christmas is you **

**Ooh baby All the lights are shining **

**So brightly everywhere **

**And the sound of children's **

**Laughter fills the air **

**And everyone is singing **

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing **

**Santa won't you bring me the one **

**I really need **

**Won't you please bring my baby to me...**

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas **

**This is all I'm asking for **

**I just want to see my baby**

**Standing right outside my door **

**Oh I just want you for my own **

**More than you could ever know **

**Make my wish come true **

**Baby ****all I want for Christmas is... you**

**All I want for Christmas is you... baby**


	5. Chapter 5 : Arguing equals love?

_Now to Smallville! I hope you like my new chapter! Sorry it was late. I couldn't write this week with high school in the way. Finally, I started this today in the morning. I'm going to put the three shows together somehow in the end and maybe add a few more... coughLifeWithDerekcoughHarryPottercoughUgly Bettycough...I'm okay. Really! Write me comments if you want me to add something to my story or what I should improve. Thankyou!  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_By the way I hope you like the song in the last chapter and the song that I mentioned on this one to. I happen to be watching the YouTube video while I was writing part of it. O, there are some spoilers for one of the new episodes of Smallville. I know it's a little early to happen by the spoilers but I really wanted to mention it. I can't wait for the episode to happen. I have to do my homework now, but I'll post this first then I'll do that gross math hw then I' ll watch the new episode of Hannah Montana that I recorded yesterday because I had a choir concert._  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 5:**

On the airplane Miley takes off her wig and Oliver does too and they both are sitting together because of Miley's dad knowing that they needed to talk.

Oliver: Miley, do you really want me to be Hannah's boyfriend? You already have Jake so.  
Miley: Oliver, I don't want you to try to be like Jake because he's not my boyfriend anymore.  
Oliver: What!  
Miley: When everyone wasn't around before we left home, I called him. I was the one to tell him that when he left I realized that I have been I love with someone else for a long time and as much as I liked him I couldn't trust him with my secret.  
Oliver: SO YOU DUMPED JAKE RYAN!  
Lilly: What? Really! That's great. Now both of you can really get together.  
Jackson: My little cupid!  
Miley: Jackson...(looking at him weirdly) what did you mean by "my"? Lilly, what's going on?  
Lilly: I'm sorry, Miley, I was going to tell you but we were not sure if we should right before your concert.  
Miley: What is it?  
Lilly and Jackson (at the same time): We're together!  
Oliver: Really?  
Miley: How?  
Lilly: Well, when your dad left then you and Oliver left to look at something...We started talking then Jackson made me laugh and I said, "I love it when you make me laugh." Right after I said that he kissed me. Then we started to talk some more and decided to get together.  
Miley: Why didn't you tell me right away?  
Lilly: He's your brother, Miley. What were we suppose to do?  
Miley: Alright. It's fine. I'm glad you two are together. It makes sense that you are together because you two act a bit alike.  
Lilly: Thanks, Miley!  
Jackson: Thanks, Miles!  
Robby: I hate to brake up the happiness, but we are getting to Metropolis, Kansas. Hannah has an interview with someone from the Daily Planet.  
Oliver: The Daily Planet, what is that?  
Miley: It's a newspaper, right Dad?  
Robby: Yes, it is. Oliver: How did you know?  
Miley: Well, it would have been either a newspaper or a news channel. Mostly I know it's a newspaper because Dad told me so before we got to the airport and you (pointing to Oliver) were dazed off. Oliver: O.  
Miley: It's okay. I know that you listen. So don't worry. Although, you are cute when you worry.  
Oliver: Really?  
Miley: Yeah...

In Metropolis by the Daily Planet

Oscar: Wow. It's big!  
Hannah: I know. Lola: Should we go with you?  
Hannah: Sure. Why not?  
Oscar: Well, we are not really getting interviews.  
Hannah: That's okay. Let's go in.  
The trio goes into the building to the main desk Hannah: I'm looking for Chloe Sullivan. Is she here?  
Secretary: Wow, You're Hannah Montana! My daughter is a big fan. Can I have your autograph for her?  
Hannah: Sure. What's her name?  
Secretary: Her name is Rachel. By the way, Chloe is in and she's at her desk.  
Hannah (signing a napkin that the Secretary found for her): Alright. Here is my autograph. Thanks for helping us out.  
Secretary: No problem. Is he your boyfriend? Hannah: He sure is.  
Chloe: Hannah!! (runs over to her) I'm interviewing you for my story this week.  
Hannah: Chloe, nice to meet you. These two are.  
Chloe: Your best friend, Lola and your boyfriend, Oscar.  
Hannah: Wow. You did your research.  
Lois: My cousin always does. I'm Lois, by the way. I'm just here to talk about the Green Arrow to my cousin.  
Oscar: Who is the Green Arrow?  
Chloe: Clark!  
Oscar: Clark is the Green Arrow? Who is he?  
Clark: I'm Clark, but I'm not the Green Arrow...(looks to Chloe). Why would he think that?  
Lois: Chloe, just called your name right after he asked a question about the Green Arrow. Anyways, Clark can't be the Green Arrow!  
Clark: Why not?  
Lois: Because you are totally different than that "bad" guy plus I now I don't think it's Oliver because he kisses differently than this guy.  
Oscar and Hannah and Lola: Oliver!  
Lois: My boyfriend. He's kind of rich, but I don't really care about that.  
Hannah: O...Okay.(sighs in relief) Clark: What about the kiss?  
Lois: Why would you want to know?  
Chloe (whispers to Hannah): Why don't we go to my desk for the interview? By the way, I want to interview all three of you. Now that you are all here.  
Hannah (whispers back): Why are we whispering? Chloe (whispering and moving away from Lois and Clark): Because those two could take forever arguing with each other.

Now all four of them are at Chloe's desk

Hannah: Do they like each other?  
Chloe: Maybe...(takes out her digital recorder and notepad)...I'm not sure yet plus I don't know if I want them together or not. Let's just start on this interview.  
Jimmy: Chloe!  
Chloe: What? I'm busy. Jimmy: I'm sorry. I was just excited to see my girlfriend, but I guess I'll go. Chloe(sigh): Alright. You can take pictures of them after interview them and then I can be with you.  
Jimmy: Thanks, Chloe. Are you sure you won't want to type your story right away? Also why is CK and Lois out there arguing about a kiss? Plus "Promiscuous" was playing while they were arguing in the lobby. Isn't that a bit interesting? Since soon as the song started, it seemed like they were really enjoying arguing with each other.  
Chloe: Yes, very interesting...Jimmy. Don't worry about it!... CK!  
Jimmy: Yeah. I thought "CK" was cool so now I'm calling Clark that. He seemed okay with it yesterday.


	6. Chapter 6 : It's Really Magic!

_I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile. I have been busy and also writing another fanfic of 7th Heaven (I'm really into it, but I'm going to have to end it since the new episode is tomorrow). I'm going to see if I can write another chapter and that's it. If not then this will be my last chapter for this story. I hope not because I didn't put a lot of converation of Oliver, Lilly, Jackson, or Miley's dad, Robby.  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 6**:

Hannah, Oscar, Lola, Zack, and Hannah's manger get to Stars Hollow. The town made a festival for Hannah Montana.  
Kirk: Hannah could sign these things.  
Hannah: Are you going to sell them?  
Kirk: Maybe.  
Lorelai: Don't listen to him. You are Hannah Montana, right? I remember when my daughter was your age.  
Hannah: You have a daughter?  
Lorelai: Yeah. She's a senior in Yale.  
Hannah: Wow. That's great. You must be very proud.  
Lorelai: I am. Would you like me to show you around?  
Hannah: Sure. I'm suppose to stay at the Dragonfly Inn. Do you know where it is?  
Lorelai: Well, I do own it. Hannah: Really. Cool. These are my friend, my brother, my boyfriend, and my dad.  
Lorelai: Hello! Well, let's go to the Dragonfly.

At the Dragonfly, the fireplace lights up and four people appear Harry: Where are we?  
Lorelai: How did you appear in the fireplace?  
Ron: She's a muggle.  
Hermione: Good work, Ron. I would think she is. Harry: Sorry. Let's go.  
Ginny: I still want to know where we ended up.  
Lorelai: You ended up in my inn.  
Ginny: Are we still in London?  
Lorelai (looking weridly at them just like Hannah and her group is): No. You're in America.  
Hermione: How did we get this far? I need to check my books.  
Ron: Hermione and her books.  
Hermione: Ron!  
Harry: Guys, we got to go back.  
Ginny: Really? I had no idea.  
Harry: Not the right time, Ginny.

Ginny: I guess so. I don't know why we can't be together.  
Ron: You two are not together!  
Hermione: Calm down, Ron.  
Then they all four disappear Oscar: Does that happen all the time here?  
Lorelai: No. I don't even know how they did that.  
Oscar: Magic.

Later at the concert in the main square, Lorelai and Rory bump into a group of people while trying to avoid Luke and Chris.

Lorelai: I found these kids in the fireplace at the Dragonfly like some of those people that are in those books you read...

Clark: Where you all of you from?  
Derek: Canada. My little sis and my step-sis wanted to see Hannah Montana so I had to come with them since they didn't want Dad or Nora to come. Casey didn't like that.  
Lois: Who's Nora and Casey?

Derek (points at Casey): That's Casey, my step-sis, with my sis, Marti. Nora is Casey's mom. Chloe: Ah. That make sense.  
Derek: What about you guys?  
Clark: Chloe was interviewing Hannah Montana where we live and she gave us a chance to see her concert here since her concert where we lived had already sold out.  
Derek: Cool.


	7. Chapter 7 : It's all about Christmas!

_It was hard__to figure out how to end this, but I tried my best and I also wanted to end it a day before Christmas. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter 7**:

Hannah: I want to invite one of my favorite singers that made me a singer myself to sing at my concert...Billy Gilman...singing "I'll be home for Christmas!  
Billy: Thanks, Hannah!

...da... da... da...

I'll be home for Christmas.

You can count on me.

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree.

Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love-light gleams.

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams.

Oh oh ah

I'll be home for Christmas.

You can count on me.

Please have snow and mistletoe

And presents under the tree.

Oh Christmas Eve will find me

Where the love-light gleams.

I'll be home for Christmas

If only in my dreams.

...If only in my dreams...

Hannah: Thanks, Billy! Happy Holidays!  
Billy: Your welcome! Merry Christmas everyone!  
Hannah: For the next song, it's a song that works with me soon as I hear Ashley sing it. I use to have a crush on Jake but now I'm giving my heart to someone special...(looks at Oliver)...Since Ashley has been singing it. I'm going to sing with her now...Ashley?  
Ashley Tisdale: Do you mean, "Last Christmas"? Who's the "someone special?  
Hannah: Yes, it is. Oscar is the someone special.  
Ashley: So you really like him! Hannah: Yeah...I really love him.  
Lola: YES!  
(Hannah laughs and Oscar blushes)  
Ashley: Okay, Should we sing the song?  
Hannah: Sure. You should start since it's your song.

Ashley: Alright...

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, You gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special"

Hannah: "Last Christmas, I gave you my heart

But the very next day, You gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special"

Ashley and Hannah: "Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby do you recognise me?

Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now

I know you'd fool me again

(CHORUS)"

(Oooh. Oooh Baby)

Ashley: "A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My God I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man undercover but you tore me apart

Oooh Oooh Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again"

Ashley and Hannah: (CHORUS)

Hannah: "A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (Gave you my heart)

A man undercover but you tore me apart

Next year I'll give it to someone,

I'll give it to someone special special someone"  
Ashley: "someone I'll give it to someone,

I'll give it to someone special who'll give me something in return"  
Hannah: "I'll give it to someone hold my heart and watch it burn

I'll give it to someone,

I'll give it to someone special

I've got you here to stay"  
Ashley: "I can love you for a day

I thought you were someone special

gave you my heart"  
Hannah: "I'll give it to someone,

I'll give it to someone last christmas

I gave you my heart you gave it away"  
Ashley and Hannah: "I'll give it to someone,

I'll give it to someone"

Hannah: "Special..."

By the end of the song...Clark was with Lois, Jimmy with Chloe, Derek with Casey, Harry with Ginny, Ron with Hermoine, Lilly with Jackson...

and Oliver (or should I say Oscar) was with Miley (and Hannah)...Because when Hannah finished the song she ran to Oliver and kissed him on the stage. When they finished kissing.  
Hannah: Now I got what I wanted for Christmas (looking at Oliver)...(then looks at the fans)...I hope you had a great time at my concert. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
Oscar: Merry Christmas!

Then everyone there says..."Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!"


End file.
